


The Lazy Town AU No One Wants (Including me) - Prinxiety

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecurity, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: An angsty Lazy town au starring Logic as Pixel, Morality as Stephanie, Princey as Sportacus, and Anxiety as Robbie Rotten!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read it on tumblr here](https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/159113890721/the-lazy-town-au-no-one-wants-prinxiety)
> 
> Username change from my_emo_shipper_soul to nushiewrites

It was a quiet day in Lazy Town, just the way Anxiety liked it. No kids were outside, and that damn Prince wasn’t leaping around town trying to be a hero. Anxiety decided to relax inside and read a book, when his stomach growled. Anxiety went to kitchen to get some food, but he saw that he ran out. And his next shipment of food through Amazon was coming in next week. He would have to go outside. Anxiety checked his wallet and saw he only had his debit card and no more cash, which meant he would need to show his ID, which meant he couldn’t be in disguise. When did he last go outside not in a disguise to try and ruin Sir Sing a lot? When was the last time he interacted with another human while not pretending to be someone else? How insecure was he that he couldn’t bear to be outside without pretending to be someone else?

Anxiety huffed and went outside. As soon as we went out, his eyes felt like they were burning from the sun. He hissed. “At least no one else is out, and I can walk to the market in peace.” He muttered. But that was right when Morality dragged Logan outside. They started playing with a ball. Ad if they started playing then that Prince was going to back flip out of his hot air balloon and start playing too. Ugh, he needed to do this as quickly as possible.

Anxiety started walking faster and hid behind things as he walked so no one would see him. But because his eyes still hurt from the light, he didn’t see the hole in the ground that he walked right into. Anxiety screamed as he fell 4 feet down. Man, now that freaking Prince-a-flop’s bell was going to light up and he would ‘rescue’ Anxiety out of this stupid hole. Anxiety didn’t need rescuing; he could get out just fine. He started climbing out of the hole, but because of his weak muscles he fell, and right as he fell, Princey showed up.

Prince spoke first, “Anxiety, if you’re going to play some mean trick in a disguise on Logic, Morality, and I, I’m not letting you out of this hole.” Anxiety threw his arms up in frustration and said, “Why do you people always think that’s what I’m doing?? All I was trying to do was go to the market and some food so I don’t die of starvation….” Anxiety then thought that maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad. Prince then said, “Then what are you doing in those disguises all the time.” Anxiety huffed, “Why should I tell you? No one in this stupid town ever cares about me anyway.” Prince then got worried and guilty. Princey thought to himself that Anxiety was right. They always just assumed that Anxiety was playing tricks to be mean and awful. They never asked him why he did it. Prince said, “I’m sorry…Here let me help you out.” Prince puled anxiety out. Anxiety didn’t say thank you or anything, but he just sped away, and not in the direction of the market, but to his house.

Anxiety was panicking. He shouldn’t have said that much, he overshared, they already didn’t like him, and no he was just going receive their pity. How stupid was he? Anxiety decided he would just wait for his shipment of food to arrive next week. Anyway, humans can survive a month without food, so a week would be fine…right?

Prince thought that Anxiety got scared of him, so he went back home, so as a peace offering he brought Anxiety some food. When he got to Anxiety’s door, he nervously smoothed out his blue outfit, and knocked on the entrance to the lair, which was Logan’s and Morality’s nickname to Anxiety’s house.

Anxiety opened the door, unknowing of the tear tracks that stained his face and his purple striped outfit. Prince gave the groceries to Anxiety and said, “Here this food is for you. Are you okay? You look really sad.” Anxiety mumbled, “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for the food and whatever…” Anxiety started to close the door, but Princey stopped him. The blue clad dude grabbed Anxiety’s arm and said, “No, tell me what’s wrong, I want to make up for how awful I was to you, I want to make up for all the time we could have been friends so tell me what’s bothering you.” Anxiety unused to hearing this kind of affection started sobbing and Prince pulled him into a hug and said, “It’s okay, I’m here for you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the bad writing, for I was laughing the entire time I wrote this. I have regret for coming up with this, and then proceeding to write it. I continue to question my sanity.


End file.
